1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to user input capture. More particularly, embodiments relate to capturing user input by emulating a touch screen interface.
2. Discussion
A touch screen interface may allow a user to touch a device surface (e.g., a device display) to facilitate user input. Many modern consumer electronic devices (e.g., tablets, smartphones, etc.) may utilize touch screen interfaces. Unfortunately, touch screen interfaces may typically increase production costs of these devices significantly. Indeed, in some cases, 30-40% of the cost of a touch screen-enabled device can be related to the cost of the touch screen interface.